


Keep on waiting (Underneath the Mistletoe)

by wnchestersheaven (thisiswhyimhot)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amino, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, for queen of hell, spell, written for #supersecretsanta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:18:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8973889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisiswhyimhot/pseuds/wnchestersheaven
Summary: Who would have thought that the Mistletoe is enchanted?





	

Dean hated the cold. It made his boots all wet with dried snow and no matter how many layers he wore, he never seemed to get quite warm. The only good thing about snow was how much Sam liked it as a kid.The cold wind brang back memorys of childrens laughter and two little boys in an earnest snowball fight.

He was still incredible happy to get into warm bunker. He saw himself already around the world map table with some warm coffee spiced with just a little bit rum. But when he came into the bunker, his feet froze mid air. The bunker...was decorated?

A small christmas tree lighted the room with his golden light, some more christmas light hung loosely around the handrails and - yep, those little things over the doorways were definitely mistletoes.

"Cas?" Dean asked while starting the generator for more normal light.

"Holy crap!" Sam said, stumbeling into this christmas wonderland only seconds after Dean.

Cas came through the door and tilted his head. "Hello Dean, Sam.", he said.

"What is all this Rudolph the rednose Rendeer crap?" Dean asked, scruffing his nose.

"Is it not common to decorate for Christmas?"Cas asked, visibly confused.

"We usually don't, Cas." Sam answered for his clearly shocked brother. "But this looks very nice. Maybe we can make an exception this year, Dean?"

"You know how the last exception turned out." Dean exclaimed and walked to his bedroom. He needed a good night of sleep, far away from all those cozy lights.

"Dean, wait." Cas said and Dean stopped in the doorway. Cas came a few steps closer, like always just a bit too close. "I can put everything down if it makes you uncomfortable."

Dean sighed and rubbed his neck. "It doesn't, Cas. It's just, Christmas has never really been my thing. But if you and Sammy want to, you can have a nice Christmas. I'm gonna lay down for a while." 

He made a step to his bedroom - or at leat he tried to. He could't move from the spot. It was like a forcefiled, that held him back whenever he tried to step outside of the doorway.

"Sammy?" He asked, his voice slightely panicked. "I can't leave the doorway." 

"You are under a mistletoe, Dean." Sam's face split into a grin. "Maybe you have to kiss the other person beneath it."

Dean glanced at Cas. "Very funny, Sam. Seriously, Cas, what is it with the mistletoes?"

Cas didn't seem to have clue either. "The lady at the store said that they were holding their promise."

"They are holding their promise, alright." Dean said and rolled his eyes. "What are we going to do, Sam?"

"Well, it's a mistletoe. How about you give Cas a little kiss?"

Dean gave Sam a pointed look. Sam laughed and went to try to put it down. It didn't go so well, as expected.

"How about you get your laptop out and tell us some real solutions here, smartypants?" Deam suggested.

"I recommend you two get comfortable. This could take awhile."

It took hours. Sam read them almost every lore that could be a part of this spell. 

"So get this: The mistletoe is actually an ancient tradition for love and fretility. It's a part of the Nothern mythology. The mistletoe brings someone back to life after being shot with an mistletoe arrow. It's good and bad at the same time." Sam explained and scrolled further through the articles.

"Thanks for the history lesson, but what do we have to do to get out of here?" Dean, who currentyl slouched against the door frame, asked.

Sam closed the laptop with a sigh. "I am not smarter than a few hours earliers. Our best bet is still a kiss. Where did you get the Mistletoe from exactely?"

Cas still stood impecable and told Sam the address.

"You are not leaving us alone trapped! What if something happens?"Dean threw in. 

"I'll hurry." Sam rolled his eyes. "You'll be fine. Just call me when something happens."

Dean portested. "We can't even shoot anything from here." To demonstarte he threw his shoe against the forcefield.

Sam ignored him. "Since you seem all set on not kissing Cas, we don't really have a choice."

"It's okay, Sam." Cas said. "Go ahead. Maybe we find some answeres there."

Sam nodded and got the keys. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" He said and was gone.

"I wouldn't mind." Cas said to Dean as soon as the door locked. "If it means to get out of here."

"It's fine, Cas."Dean answered. "Sam will find the spell and destroy it. You don't have to."

Cas looked like he wanted to say something, but decided against it.

They sat in silence for a long while.

***

When Sam returned with a few scratches on his face, Dean went rigid. 

"Where is thatson of a bitch? I will kill them!" Dean screamed and punched the doorframe.

"I am right here." A small, black haired woman appeared from behind Sam. "Please refrain from doing so."

"It's alright, Dean. It was just a misunderstanding." Sam calmed Dean down.

"I thought he wanted to kill me." The woman explained camely as it this happens every day.

"Which I did. But turns out she cast a interesting spell on this thing." Sam explained.

"She's a witch and you were busy playing hanky-panky with her? Why am I not surpirised." Dean muttered.

The witch ignored Dean. "The spell is not harmful. It only works if there is attraction prior to the spell. A kiss and it's gone. Also, I apologize for selling them. My son thought it was a fun idea."

Cas' eyes went wide. "Prior attraction?" 

The witch nodded, but did not explain further. Dean went red with shame.

"Let's just get this over with Cas." He said, but didn't move at first. Then he made slowely a step towards him and leaned in. Cas met him halfway. 

Cas' lips were dry and moved hesentantly against Dean's. Dean brought his hands up to cup Cas's cheeks and it felt like he was home. After he few seconds, he broke the kiss and stared into blue eyes.

"Dean, I..." Cas stared, but interrupted himself and looked away.

"The spell should be broken." The witch said. "May I go now?"

"It's okay." Sam said and tuned back around.

Cas snatched Dean's wrist before he could move any further.

"Maybe we should try it again, just to make sure." He suggested.

Dean laughed. "I like that idea."

And so they did.

**Author's Note:**

> My first #supersecretsanta gift!  
> I hope you like it!  
> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!


End file.
